senior year
by jacob's-lover
Summary: Bella is a normal teenage girl that has dreamt of graduating with all of her friends. but suddenly her dad gets a job offer that he cant decline and they have to move awa.. what will happen? and what happens when she meets her neighbor edward?
1. Chapter 1 broken dream

Chapter 1: broken dream

It was the summer of my senior year. My sister had just graduated, and my little brother was in a boarding school. My mom and dad came to my room and said that we needed to talk.

I couldn't believe it. My dream had always been to graduate with my friends of a lifetime. And now my dad was telling me that he was being sent to North Carolina. I cried and cried I couldn't believe it. I called Laura, my best friend, she came over to my house and we talked it over and over. I was leaving in a week!!!.. The next day after Laura had left my parents came to me and asked me if I would like to stay with my grandmother during my senior year. I told them I had to think about it.

After a few hours of thinking I decided to go with my parents even though it would hurt me to leave my friends but I would miss my parents more and I needed them. When I told them the news they got really happy. They said that when we got there they could give me a car. I told them that I would prefer to them to give me a guitar, permission to most places when I went out and that they promise me that I would come to Nicaragua to my friend's graduation.

It was about ten in the morning when we got to the house and it was incredible. It was a two story white house, all modern. When I got in it was even more incredible, when passing through the door you could see one room at each side and the stairs at the left side. The room at the left was a family room, at the right was the kitchen. Both rooms where beautiful, I went to look for my room, there where three rooms to choose from I went through each one and I saw the room. It was a big room and had a big closet (which I did not have enough clothes to even fill half of it), and the bathroom was huge!. The movers started moving all the stuff and for a while I didn't have anything to do so I went walking. The neighbors were all outside wondering who the new people were, but I decided to ignore them and pretend they weren't there.

I went out for about and hour and a half and came back to my house and found all the furnishes already placed. The place looked even better. I went to my room and started unpacking. I hadn't noticed but my room was in front of the room of the neighbor's house. I searched the room and looked as if it was of a teenager boy, but there was no one. I finished unpacking and was exhausted. When I was about to sleep my parents knocked the door.

"Come in", I said after a tired groan.

"Hey sweetie we have a surprise for you" my mom said as she was half through the door. When she and my dad came in I couldn't believe it they had gotten the guitar.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOOU, THANK YOU" I said as soon as I jumped from my bed hugging my parents.

I stayed in my room about an hour playing my guitar when I saw that in the neighbors room was a very attractive guy standing and watching me he looked shocked. I got really embarrassed but still stared. He looked tall and had bronze messy and a white colored skin.

"Dinners ready!" I heard my mom say and went downstairs.

"So are you excited about school tomorrow" my mom said. I had forgotten **that** part of this new life.

I groaned and said yes.. I couldn't believe it. I just came and had to go to school already.

I went directly to bed I was way too tired to do anything else.


	2. Chapter 2 long day

Chapter 2: long day

I was sleeping greatly and suddenly..."Wake up" time to go to school!"

I went to eat breakfast and then took a shower. I was really nervous about today, but I just grabbed my jeans, a plain t-shirt, and my tennis shoes. I grabbed my lunch and went to wait for the school bus. I had to walk like a block and half. I got there and I didn't wait long. As soon as the bus came I just heard a guy screaming

"Wait, please wait!" he said while running with his shoes in hand. It was the guy next to my room. I just laughed while I went into the school bus. He noticed that.

"Not a word" he said while narrowing his eyes. I still kept laughing.

I sat down in the middle everyone staring at me even though they weren't many people in the bus. It felt too uncomfortable. Just when thought it wouldn't get any worse, the guy sat next to me. _Its going to be a long day _I said to myself.

"Hi! My name is Edward Cullen. And you are?" he said with a smile on his face, while putting on his shoes. He had a great smile and I noticed hat he had big green eyes that were beautiful.

"Hi" I said very nervous, "I'm Bella"

He looked at me still smiling even wider. He let out a chuckle. I stared at him really confused. "What?" I asked him, maybe a little too rude.

"Nothing just wondering" he had a very cute smile now "where you are from?"

"Ohh. Umm… I'm from Nicaragua" ashamed of my rudeness. I could feel my cheeks burning.

He made a confused face, obviously I new why.

"Where's that?" he asked

"Is in central America" I said "you know where that is right?"

He laughed at me "yes!" he looked really entertained.

"See you later" he threw me a wink and left while we stopped to pick up more students. I just smiled.

Three girls came in first. The first one was beautiful and had long, wavy, black hair. She had big gorgeous deep blue eyes. She was dressing with designers clothe. The other two were brunets one with green eyes and the other with very dark brown eyes. They all passed staring at me and sat next to Edward. The darkhaired one started flirting with him and making fake laughs.

After that stop we went directly to the school.

When I got out of the bus I was impressed. The school was huge. _Good luck! _I said to myself. I went to look for the office. After a few minutes I found it. The lady in the counter was about 50 years old, she looked really bored.

"Hi Im Bella Swan, I came to pick up my schedule."

She gave me a very annoying face and gave me my schedule, a note that said that I needed my books and my locker number.

I saw my schedule and noticed that my first class was in three minutes and it was Chemistry. I went around looking for the class. As soon as I stepped in the class the bell rang. I just let out a sigh. I gave the note to the teacher and he gave me my book and assigned me my partner. And guess who the lucky one was. The one and only Edward.

He just smiled and patted on the seat next to him, pointing that that was my seat.

Chemistry went well, ignoring the fact that I had to present myself to the class, and when I said that I was from Nicaragua everyone was like "where's that?" I just saw Edward laughing and looking at me, knowing I was annoyed. During the rest of the class everyone was staring at me. As soon as the bell rang I felt relieved.

"Don't get so relieved it's just the first class, ohh and don't worry they will stop staring at you later, your just like a new toy that everyone is interested in" he said winking at me and leaving.

_Oh my god he was right it was just the first class_.

Finally lunch came. The three other classes where the same present myself, nobody knew where Nicaragua was, and all the staring, oh yeah and to top it all at Spanish class a guy proposed to me. When got into the cafeteria I just looked for a place to sit. I still hadn't made any friends other than the most popular guy and the most arrogant guy ever, which I found about that in the third period when everyone was worshipping him and he was just acting as if he already knew. I went to sit next to the window. North Carolina is really a beautiful place all the woods and mountains. It was great, except that I missed my hot home and my old school and my friends. I sat there for awhile when suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw a pretty petite girl. She had short, black, spiky hair with a bang just above her big blue eyes. She was very pale, but she was stunning.

"Yes?" I said, trying not to sound rude.

"Hi I'm Alice, and you?" she looked really happy, like a little kid who just received a candy.

"Bella" I said trying to make it simple. She didn't leave though; she sat down and started eating her sandwich.

We did not talk at all but she was smiling the whole time as if she knew something.

The bell rang. _YEAY back to class!! _

My next class was English. I got my books and sat at the seat in the back, to avoid some attention. The class was great we had to write a story about anything we wanted. It took me a while but I came up with a story about a girl that was in love with her neighbor of lifetime who was a player, but when they confessed their love to each other the guy has to leave the country because of his mother's job. I was very inspired in the story; I had about four pages when the bell rang. The teacher left it for homework which I was thankful for because I wanted o finish it.

The next class was gym. The field was …indescribable. Three basketball courses, one soccer/track field, a football/baseball field, and a volleyball court.

The three girls of the bus where in the class putting makeup on, while the others just talked and were warming up, I was admiring all the fields, and the boys goofing around.

I learned that the one that was Edward's biggest stacker, her name was Lauren, and she was the captain of the cheerleaders. The other two were Jessica and Olive.

Today we had to run one lap around the soccer field and then we played volleyball. This was probably the best class other than English. It felt great to run and I noticed that I was really fast I was the third of the whole class (including the boys). And then at volleyball, well I could say that I felt during that moment that I was home, it reminded me of all the games I played.

When gym finished we had a free period, which I used to keep on writing my story. I went to seat at the corner of the study hall and was interrupted by Edward.

"Hello." He said with a charming smile, "What are you doing?" he asked while sitting besides me.

"Hi. Oh homework, the English teacher told us to finish our story. So I wanted to get ahead some" I said not looking at him. I actually did not believe that he could be a really big jerk.

"If I'm bothering you I can go there's no problem" his voice was ashamed.

"There's no problem I can continue later" putting my notebook aside and looking at him, noticing that he was joking. I lightly pushed him and started laughing.

"Well just wanted to get to know you since we are neighbors. So tell me about yourself"

"There's not much to say, actually" I felt embarrassed, "I'm just not an interesting person".i felt my cheek burning.

He chuckled. "There must be something, like .why are you here, what do you like to do, are you only child, if you're not where are your brothers and sisters?. you know that kid of stuff. Oh and if you like it here" I don't know why but he was always smiling.

"Well I'm here because my dad's job moved him. I actually didn't want to come so they asked me if I wanted to stay with my grandmother but I was going to miss them too much, so I came. I am not only child, I have an older sister that is starting college and my little brother is n a boarding school. Well I like to play guitar, read, exercise, and spend time with my friends, which I miss a lot right now. Oh yeah I really like it here, this school is huge, my other school was smaller and it had preschool, elementary, middle school, and high school together. And this is just middle and high school! And how about you?"

"Well I have a brother who is married and a sister my age. I am here since I was born, I like hanging out, work out, play football, and well have fun most of it. So you had really close friends back home huh? Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah I grew up with most of my friend they are all my second family. And why are you asking me if I have a boyfriend?.. Well I'm going to answer it anyway I had one, we dated for about six months and well I broke up with him because he was being really annoying and because I don't like long distant relationships. So, how's your relationship status/life?"

"Well sorry about that." He said with a apologetic smile

"Don't worry"

"Well I actually don't have a girlfriend." He actually blushed at this.

"How come, for some reason girls would do anything to be with you!" I was actually shocked to see all the girls drooling for him and he did not have a girlfriend.

We were silent for a while and I suddenly, out of nowhere, remembered one of my friends falling while chasing a guy who had made a joke on her. _That was you, idiot _oh yeah that's right it was me. I started laughing and couldn't help stopping.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked confuse, he obviously wanted to know.

"I just started remembering myself falling after chasing a guy, but I remembered it was me after the memory. Is what I am saying understandable?" I actually don't know what I am saying, word are just coming out.

"I actually don't, but please explain" he made a puppy face. I had to say no.

"No way I am repeating it. Try to understand it yourself" I couldn't help the laughter after seeing the rejected face he had. And he laughed too.

We didn't talk much after and we went back to class. The last class was math. And I had Lauren staring at me and laughing the whole class. It was starting to get annoying.

The last bell finally rang. I went to my locker to get my books, I saw Alice coming in a jumpy way, like a five year old. She was smiling all the time, she was actually very pretty.

"Hi" I said to try and make a talk

"Hello Bella! How are you?" she was grabbing her books

"Well I'm tired, I don't know about you but today was a very long day" I said while closing my door and walking to the bus with her.

We talked about silly stuff while she accompanied me while waiting for the bus. Even though I had met her only today and talked to her just right now I felt that we would be really good friends. I jut smiled at this thought. When the bus came we were saying our goodbyes when Edward passed with every possible girl in this school. I saw Alice role her eyes. And went to get her car.

When we got to the bus stop, which felt eternal, Edward was acting as the king the whole ride, it was really annoying. I started walking home when Edward told me to wait for him. I still kept walking, pretending I didn't hear him. He ran to me.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he reached me and grabbed my wrist. I said nothing and went home. There was a note and money, the note said to order any food since we don't have a stove yet. I ate sushi and went to my room to do homework and send a message to my friends. After dinner I started playing the guitar to calm myself. I was ready to go to bed when I heard a bang at my window. It had been Edward he threw a rubber ball. He had a big notebook which had written `Goodnight` and a smiley face. I just laughed and like I didn't have a big notebook I mimicked "you too". And I went to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3 WAIT NEIGHBOOR?

Chapter 3: wait neighbor??

The next day I woke up earlier and was heading to the bus stop when I heard my name being yelled. I turned around and saw that it was Alice in a yellow porch. It was beautiful. "Hey!" I said as she stopped next to me.

"Come on I'll give you a ride to school" I went into the passenger's seat. We talked on the ride there, even though it was in seconds. I'm not kidding we got there in like 7 minutes. she was going at 100 miles per hour.

"Thank god!! Land".. I said as soon as I got out of the car. She rolled her eyes

"Drama queen! if you don't want a ride back okay, I was just doing a favor to a neighbor" she said making a fake sad face as if she was being ignored.

"Hey don't worry I had fun" I smiled weakly. "Wait, you said neighbor?" my only neighbor was Edward the other house was empty, although already sold.

"Yes you are my neighbor" she said with an obvious face.

"How come?... My only neighbor is Edward" I was confused now.

"He's my brother" she said with an annoyed face

"BROTHER?!?!?!".. I couldn't believe it. "you are his sister¿"

"Yes Bella if he is my brother I am obviously his sister." she was now laughing.

"You don't look anything alike" trying to make reasons of explanation.

"Yeah we are adopted, our adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, couldn't have kids so they took us in" she said smiling. We started walking to the lockers we had stayed in the parking lot the whole time.

"Wow! Who knew" I said letting out my breath. "Wait why don't you two come to school together?"

"Are you serious? There is no way he is getting in my car!, plus he never wakes up on time"

The bell rang. "Well see you later" I said running to my class.

I walked into chemistry and saw that Edward was not in his seat._ Maybe his late,_ I said to myself. Spanish was very boring. I don't know why I still took it, I have been talking Spanish my whole life. I wanted to receive Italian but it was already full. Although it was funny to hear the other guys trying to pronounce a word well. When the bell rang I saw someone standing in front of me. I looked up and saw a blonde, baby face guy.

"Hi my name is Mike Newton, you're Isabella right?" he had a big smile on his face.

"Bella" I said with a short smile. And trying to make my way through him to go to my other classes.

"I know it's soon but would you like to go out with me?" I now saw that he had a nervous smile.

"Why not?" I said …really why not he looked like a good guy.

"Great! here is my phone number and I'll see you on Friday" he winked and left.

I went running to PE hoping to get there on time. I changed and made it on time. I was walking toward the field and saw twice the amount of students that were yesterday.

"Hey" I heard a extatic voice, and felt someone throw herself to me.

"Hey Alice" I said recognizing her voice.

"Is it true that you accepted a date with Newton?" she was very interested.

"Yep. I just thought why not?... hey what happened here?" I said looking at all the students.

"Well this means that I WILL help you get ready like it or not" she said with a huge smile.. " oh just my stupid brother making a one on three with other guys"

"Lets go" I said passing through all the students while grabbing Alice's hand

There they were Edward against three other guys that I recognized from one of my classes, playing basketball. And from what I was hearing Edward was kicking their asses.

The coach came and was watching to. In a few minutes Edward won 20 to 4. People started to go to their classes talking about the game. I was talking to Alice when I heard his voice. "Girls please, I need space." I turned around and saw him surrounded by girls. He came to us and we said hi to each other. We were talking about the game when Lauren came and looked at me and Alice and rolled her eyes and gave us her back and started talking to Edward, while trying to look "sexy". Alice and I went away and started laughing at what just had happened.


End file.
